Stevidot Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 Jun 2016
20:01:54 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Log Date 7 11 2 20:02:00 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Checking chat starts. 20:02:06 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Booting up! 20:02:11 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 20:02:12 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 20:02:18 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Good. 20:02:51 CBOT Robotic Peridot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:03:06 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Wikia hasn't fixed the chat tags. 20:03:19 CBOT Robotic Peridot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:03:40 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Memes command isn't working. 20:03:51 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Reason:Chat tags aren't added. 20:04:12 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 20:04:14 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 20:05:19 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Pong! CBOT 0 20:05:34 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Okay! I will tell I-Ship-Stevidot that:Welcome. that next time we meet. 20:07:07 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Making custom messages.. 20:08:41 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Blocked becomes Poofed 20:08:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Admin become Steven 20:08:59 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Bureaucrat become Peridot 20:09:07 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Founder becomes Stevidot 20:09:27 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Chat mod becomes Homeworld Checker 20:11:11 CBOT Robotic Peridot: and Disscusion Mod becomes Rose Flowers 20:14:29 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has joined the chat. 20:14:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hello PeriBot o/ 20:15:37 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Hello Stevidot 20:15:39 CBOT Robotic Peridot: o/ 20:15:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: speribot is a thing now. I shall call you it. 20:15:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: O/ 20:15:47 CBOT Robotic Peridot: nope. 20:15:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Tested 20:16:00 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Chat Tags aren't added 20:16:08 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Wikia needs to fix them 20:16:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: User:Wikia 20:17:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh wow they actually exist... 20:17:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Making custom messages.. CBOT Blocked becomes Poofed CBOT Admin become Steven CBOT Bureaucrat become Peridot CBOT Founder becomes Stevidot CBOT Chat mod becomes Homeworld Checker CBOT and Disscusion Mod becomes Rose Quartz 20:18:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Cool 20:18:13 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Content Mod remains unchanged 20:18:24 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 20:18:25 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 20:18:30 CBOT Robotic Peridot: ok. 20:18:53 CBOT Robotic Peridot: CSS and JS are added and reviewed by Wikia but still doesn't work. 20:19:16 CBOT Robotic Peridot: And if CSS and JS doesn't work i can't Categorize everything 20:20:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh, okay. is the CSS and JS again...? [20:21:21 CBOT Robotic Peridot: MediaWiki:Common.js MediaWiki:Common.css CBOT MediaWiki:Chat.js MediaWiki:Chat.css 20:21:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thank you PeriBot 20:24:11 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Hey 20:24:19 CBOT Robotic Peridot: send !seen Jasper 20:24:35 CBOT Robotic Peridot: to see what i respond 20:25:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: !seen Jasper 20:25:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Jasper is dead. 20:25:55 CBOT Robotic Peridot: oh wow 20:25:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: lol 20:26:02 CBOT Robotic Peridot: yay 20:26:43 CBOT Robotic Peridot: gravityfalls-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robotic_Peridot/core.javascript 20:26:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: all my commands 20:27:00 CBOT Robotic Peridot: www.gravityfalls-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robotic_Peridot/core.javascript 20:27:06 CBOT Robotic Peridot: dammit 20:27:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http:// 20:27:33 CBOT Robotic Peridot: http://www.gravityfalls-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robotic_Peridot/core.javascript 20:27:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sis it bad I read everything you say in a peridot voicvoice 20:27:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *voice 20:27:41 CBOT Robotic Peridot: nope 20:27:42 CBOT Robotic Peridot: :3 20:28:51 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me throws a microwave on the floor to make drills 20:28:54 CBOT Robotic Peridot: To your common.css edit 20:29:00 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Undo revision 20:29:05 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Reason:www.gravityfalls-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robotic_Peridot/core.javascript 20:29:08 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Dammit 20:29:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: OK 20:29:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Reason: Nope.It won't work 20:32:18 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Hey 20:32:22 CBOT Robotic Peridot: you know 20:32:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yea? 20:32:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes I'm worthless at this... 20:32:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: You should put some updog in your wiki 20:33:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I have no idea what this thing you know as "updog" is. Would you mind telling me? 20:34:07 CBOT Robotic Peridot: You should ask "What's updog?" 20:34:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Nothing much 20:34:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! 20:34:37 CBOT Robotic Peridot: lol 20:34:38 CBOT Robotic Peridot: :3 20:34:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: :3c 20:34:56 CBOT Robotic Peridot: PUNSSS 20:34:59 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 20:35:00 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 20:35:58 CBOT Robotic Peridot: I would make an dirty pun 20:36:01 CBOT Robotic Peridot: But meh 20:36:05 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i can't 20:36:07 CBOT Robotic Peridot: rules 20:36:40 CBOT Robotic Peridot: PM? 20:36:47 CBOT Robotic Peridot: To not log that pun 20:37:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "*Mild innuendos or jokes are allowed in moderation" 20:37:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sure pm 20:44:02 CBOT Robotic Peridot: ok 20:44:06 CBOT Robotic Peridot: let's talk 20:44:08 CBOT Robotic Peridot: here 20:44:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: again 20:47:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: OK 20:48:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: How is food like dark humor? 20:48:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Not everyone gets it 21:01:40 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:08:09 CBOT Robotic Peridot: HOI! 21:08:19 CBOT Robotic Peridot: I'm here again! 21:08:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 21:08:52 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 2016 04 23